


Working Late

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: A good assistant always anticipates her boss'...needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, that aired on CBS and now on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended.  
> Author's Note: So pretty much just pretending season 2 and Kara’s promotion didn’t happen. Cat is still in command, Kara is her faithful assistant and all is right with the world. Shut up, a girl can dream if she wants to…

Cat Grant had always seen the open concept, glass walled office perched atop the CatCo skyscraper not only as her command center, but also her refuge. It was the one place in her life where she felt completely in control. From there she could survey her domain, plot her next move, and claim her ever-expanding territory. Today would be no different, at least in principle.

Kara Danvers tapped lightly on the open door and walked in, deftly tugging the glass door shut behind her. It was Friday night, after regular business hours and almost everyone had left for the day. Winn was the last to go, waving as he dashed for the elevator and then the floor was completely empty. One final fire to put out and then, fingers crossed, Kara would be able to get a certain workaholic CEO to finally stop for the day as well. Rifling through the thick file folder in her hand she checked once more for the documents she needed, flipping from page to page pulling sheets out as she went. 

“I’ve got that contract here that you need to sign before I can scan and email it back to the property manager next door. We were lucky that their burst pipe didn’t do too much damage when it backed up into our underground parking. Our maintenance guys reported they can get that looked after over the weekend and it will be as if it never even…” Kara paused and looked up, concerned at the lack of a response from Cat. 

“Um…Ms. Grant? Are you okay?” 

It was a rule Cat had insisted upon, always ‘Ms. Grant’ in the office, to keep up appearances. Kara was careful to keep up the charade, even when the floor was deserted. Not that she would admit it, but it was kind of a turn on. Kara wondered if that was Cat’s motivation. 

“Hmmm?” Cat was leaning back in her chair, fingers steepled before her mouth, simply staring at Kara. The blonde beauty had just taken care of another minor disaster, resolved the situation efficiently and quickly before she had been aware of a problem and all Cat could seem to focus on was how lovely Kara’s hair looked swept up today revealing her strong shoulders and elegant neck. Her gaze slid lower still, her mind registering how the cut of her pants emphasized the sway of her hips in a most distracting way. 

While Cat understood Kara had other more dire Super responsibilities, her time with the woman always seemed much too short. She truly appreciated their normal mundane moments spent together during the day, whether working closely on a project or just stopping and having a coffee with each other. Now though, as the day wound down to an end, with just the two of them together and no one pulling them away with one emergency or other, Cat simply wanted her. She wanted Kara with a longing so intense it was almost painful. 

Kara tilted her head and smiled softly, easily recognizing the hungry gleam in Cat’s eyes. She leaned over slightly to place the contract on the desk top, fully aware of how her plunging neckline would affect the older woman and tapped to where it should be signed, snapping Cat back to the here and now.

“Sorry! I was just … thinking.” Cat ignored the knowing smirk on her young lover’s face. “You did an excellent job handling that idiot next door by the way.” Cat smiled softly, her attention captured momentarily as Kara’s blouse opened a bit further to tease her with a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage and a white lace bra. Grabbing her favourite Montblanc fountain pen Cat made quick work of the agreements and desperately tried to ignore the temptation before her.

“Thanks.” Tucking an escaping blonde strand self-consciously behind an ear, Kara blushed slightly under the praise and the heated look Cat had sent her way. She always found it hard to resist those piercing eyes that seemed to see straight into the deepest recesses of her soul.

Pushing her chair back in a swift fluid motion, Cat stood and wandered out from behind her desk, handing the documents back to Kara. Their fingers lingered longer than necessary, running along the long digits, eyes locking in silent communication. She watched fascinated as Kara’s soft cheeks seemed to flush a shade darker with barely concealed desire.

“I think it’s time to call it a day, don’t you?” Kara smiled as Cat swallowed hard, her face so expressive, every emotion flickering across the perfect features. It was definitely time for a break.

“You read my mind.” Cat slowly wrapped her arms around the lithe blonde, pulling her close and breathing in the comforting scent of something all Kara. She closed her eyes and sighed, content. 

Kara stroked through the thick coiffed hair, placing soft kisses along Cat’s forehead and temple. Her hands wandered lower, needing to touch Cat, wanting to feel her respond. She was not disappointed as Cat shivered in her arms, needy and wanting.

“A good assistant always anticipates her boss’…needs.” Kara rasped into a sensitive ear as her hands raked down the soft material covering Cat’s back. Not stopping, her fingers slid lower, cupping toned cheeks to pull Cat closer as she backed up, suddenly finding herself pressed against the large desk.

“Oh, really? And what do I need, Kara?” Cat whispered, feeling the soft breath on her lips as Kara pressed tighter against her, taut abs stretched and tense against her own stomach. She watched as Kara’s tongue moistened her lips, the self conscious movement giving away her desires. Desperate to taste the soft full lips, she leaned forward stopping just short, before they touched, and waited. Kara was always worth the wait.

“You need to kiss me…” Kara focused on Cat’s slightly parted lips so close to her own, before fluttering her eyes shut and quickly closing the scant distance between them. She couldn’t stop the moan, soft and needy, that vibrated between them.

Cat couldn’t help herself. She wanted so much more than Kara’s kiss and warm embrace. She wanted to take her, touch her, and claim her as her own. Her hand snaked into the soft tresses, pulling the blonde waves free and grasping at the nape of Kara’s neck to hold her steady as the kiss deepened.

“Cat, it’s a bit public, what if someone comes…” Kara panted, quickly realizing what was about to happen. Nimble fingers traced along the waistband of her pants, tickling along her twitching muscles and she just held on tighter. 

“Oh, someone is going to come, of that I am certain, my dear.” Cat’s voice dropped low and seductive and Kara shivered, waiting. “You just keep that super hearing of yours tuned in for intruders, and let me know if we need to improvise.”

Cat smiled, pulling the tails of the crisp white shirt out and popped open the last few buttons before revealing lean toned abs. She longed to follow and explore the salty hollows with her tongue, but she would save that for another day. Instead she moved lower still, tugging the zip slowly down on the dark pants she had been admiring all day.

“You’re wearing the Sofia Culotte boyshorts I bought you,” Cat nipped at the nearest earlobe, before leaning back and admiring the pink bow as she eased her hand inside the tight confines of Kara’s underwear, enjoying the feeling of the white lace against her skin.

“The gift that keeps on giving. Oh, Rao!” Kara thrust against the invading hand and groaned praying there would be no more emergencies. She felt Cat dip her head, and nip at the now thundering pulse point jumping at the base of her neck. 

“Mmm, you smell so good.” Cat’s gravelly tones were barely heard, murmured against her overheated skin, but they hit Kara low and intimately. Her body clenched in anticipation of what was to come.

“Hey, I thought we agreed no more marks.” Kara hissed at the pinch of her tender skin as her traitorous body meanwhile ground even closer to her lover. True the agreement was for Cat’s sake, and nothing ever truly lasted long with Kara’s superior healing abilities and strength, but a deal is a deal.

“A girl’s gotta give it the old college try, Kara.” Cat chuckled evilly, enjoyed the shiver her words set off along Kara’s body. “Lean back.”

Kara’s blouse fell open further as she dropped her hands behind her to the desk top, trying to avoid bumping into Cat’s laptop or knocking over the container of expensive fountain pens. Leaning heavily onto the desk top, Kara slid onto the edge of desk and watched as Cat peeled open the crisp white blouse revealing her toned abs and white lace bra. Her legs parted further, instinctively granting Cat better access to her body.

Cat immediately took the hint and moved closer to the tempting body before her sliding long fingers lower, tickling through the damp curls at her lover’s center and across the swollen lips of her pussy. A trail of moisture clung to her fingers, evidence of Kara’s obvious arousal.

“Oh, Rao…” Kara gasped her approval, as Cat flicked her thumb across the stiff clit begging for attention. She writhed with desire, back arching, still needing even more from the older woman. “Please Cat—“

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Cat stilled all movement, smiling against soft skin, waiting for Kara to realize that the rules were still in play. Kara made a small sound of frustration at the back of her throat and tried to find purchase on something, anything to ease the ache.

“Please, Ms. Grant,” Kara finally panted, needing more. Needing Cat’s intimate touch. “Please don’t stop…”

Humming with satisfaction at how wet and ready Kara was, Cat kept gently sucking and nibbling along the strong jaw, drawing the tension out as long as she dared. She enjoyed playing with Kara’s body, lean muscles strung so tight, quivering with anticipation. 

“That’s my good girl,” Cat murmured, finally relenting and sinking her fingers deeper, stretching and filling, claiming what was hers. She started to pull back, before filling again, and then thrusting again, slowly building an irresistible rhythm.

The accompanying rattle of pens on her desk only emphasized the strength of Kara’s bucking hips, as she arched to meet the thrusts of her attentive lover. Gasping and focused, she tried desperately to match Cat’s pace, straining to pull her in deeper, the elusive orgasm teetering on a razors edge of desire.

Making a sympathetic sound, Cat smiled triumphant as she curled her fingers and found the spot she had been looking for. Kara’s body reacted almost immediately, as she started to tense beneath Cat’s skilled hands, as if waiting for something to tumble over. 

“Come for me, now my love.” Cat whispered, the tender words tipping the girl over the edge. Shuddering hard, Kara put her arms around Cat’s neck and held on, her body crashing against the intimate touch. She barely recognized the breathy cries coming from her own mouth, as she exposed everything to her sweet lover. 

Her racing heart slowing, Kara blinked at Cat whom she was all but wrapped around now. Easing back a bit, Cat gently cupped Kara, soothing her as the last aftershocks pulsed through her spent body. Snuggling closer she burrowed against the long neck, snuffling along the collar of her open shirt, soft kisses against the damp skin she found there. 

Her arms still weakly linked around Cat’s neck, Kara simply held her close and tried to catch her breath, fingers lazily tracing abstract patterns along her back. They both ignored the cell phone that started to ring behind them and then finally stopped. The real world was nipping at their heels.

“You are so dead once I get you home…” Kara murmured softly, nuzzling into the baby fine hair at Cat’s temple as she tried to pull herself together, her mind still scattered and her body attuned to her lover’s every movement. She wanted to take her right here and now, but a buzzing cell phone somewhere behind her demanded they get back to work.

“Promise?” Cat chuckled as she slowly untangled herself from her lover. The throbbing of her body picked up at the prospect of continuing this later. She pressed their lips together one final time, the need to kiss her still incredibly strong. 

“Definitely, Ms. Grant.” Kara smirked as Cat’s eyes grew darker but she took a deliberate step away and started to help her button her blouse back up. Before she knew it she was zipped and tucked back together. 

Cat enjoyed the freshly ravished look on her lover, the mussed hair, slightly swollen lips and a beaming smile. It was in these moments that she glimpsed both Supergirl and Kara Danvers as one and she cherished the privilege she had been given. However, the staff was so going to clue in to them soon if they weren't careful. Noticing the extra bounce to Kara’s step, Cat realized she didn’t really give a damn what they thought. 

“If that’s all, Ms. Grant, it looks like we’ll have to catch up on some of this paper work at your place tonight. Carter’s got a sleepover as I recall?” Kara turned at the door, signed contract in hand checking her emails on her cell phone, looking extremely satisfied. She glanced back from the door before swinging it open.

Cat nodded, and started to pack up to head home, pleased with the brilliance of Kara’s plan. Working late never sounded so good.


End file.
